The Many Snapshots of Teddy Lupin
by Immortal.Sailor.Cosmos
Summary: Snapshots of Teddy's life. Part of Potter Through the Ages; part of a 5 part ficlet group, each chapter is chronological within itself and numbered to be chronological to the whole. Rating may change
1. 2 Teddy and Andy

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter. Under Fair Use Law this is not against Copywriter as I make no money

Notes: **LAST CHANCE** TO _**VOTE IN POLL**_ IT WILL COME DOWN IN FEBRUARY! ANYTHING WITH **LESS THAN 2** VOTES WILL **ONLY** BE ON AO3!

Chapter Beta:None

2\. Baby Teddy and Grandma Tonks

Andromeda Tonks rocked her wailing pink haired grandson, and cursed her daughter and the War again. Teddy wanted his mother, and Nymphadora wasn't there. And less then a year old, he didn't understand why mommy wasn't here, and all his grandmother could do was try to soothe him.

Finally after nearly an hour of crying, he was asleep. She held little Teddy in her arms, and nearly sobbed at the still pink hair. It rarely settled, except when it was pink, just like Nymphiadora's had been the last time they'd seen her. She missed her husband, and her daughter. The War had taken so much, the First had cost her her extended family, left them scattered and broken, but she'd still had Ted and her daughter. The Second had taken even that. She and Narcissa were all that was left, and she still hadn't spoken to her sister yet.

Hopefully Teddy would feel better after a nap, he was due for a bath soon, and bath time with her grandson was always fun when he was in a good mood. She'd have to make sure none of the bubbles were pink though, or he'd be crying for his mother again. Still, there were plenty of other colors, and watching him change his hair to match each color as he saw it was always a lovely game. She'd played it with Nymphadora when she was a baby as well. Even if he was in a bad mood, bath time would be quite and subdued. While not ideal, it would still be calmer than the last hour of mostly failed comfort.


	2. 4 Teddy and Harry

Harry sat in the rocking chair, holding little Teddy in his arms. This was one of the first times he was going to be watching Teddy overnight, alone, at Grimmauld Place. Before this Harry had always had someone else around, usually Andy or Molly, and Teddy had only started spending the night as #12 recently. But Teddy was a year old now, and Harry had gotten used to caring for a baby, so this time when he offered to give Andy a night off, he didn't have any help.

It was hard sometimes, watching Teddy, he wished Remus and Tonks were here to watch him, raise him, need Harry to give them a break. And Harry knew it hurt Andy some days, that Teddy would never know the parents he took after, or the grandfather he was named for. Sometimes, when Teddy was alone, and deeply asleep, the color of his hair would fade until only a sandy blonde, just like Remus' would remain. If he was awake and alone, and calm, his hair would occasionally turn teal.

Right now, freshly asleep in Harry's arm, his hair was as black and wild had Harry's own, and his eyes had been the same bright green. Teddy tended to look like whoever was holding him at the time. Or, he'd pick out random features from those in the room with him, if he wasn't being held.

Harry had set up Teddy's room last year before he had gone back to Hogwarts, he knew Andy would take good care of her grandson, but he wanted to be a good godfather and have a place for Teddy to go when Andy needed some time. He had let Andy use Grimmauld while he was gone if she had wanted, she didn't come over often, but Kreature had set up a room for her here and kept the house clean while Harry was gone. Losing most of her family and being left to raise a baby alone wasn't the easiest thing to deal with, especially with a newborn, but Andy had been dealing pretty well, and Molly had often babyset as well. It probably helped that Kreature was cleaning her house for her now. As soon as he got home from Hogwarts in June he had updated Teddy's room, although it hadn't needed much.

Harry had been older when he met Sirius well enough to remember him. He knew he met Sirius when he was a baby, but other than pictures and that one letter his mother wrote to Sirius, Harry couldn't remember that, and couldn't use any of that to help him be a good godfather to Teddy. Harry was just going to try to give Teddy what he had needed as an orphan, although Teddy was with Andy, who loved him and would tell him stories about his mother. Harry would do his best to fill in questions about Remus, but Harry hadn't actually known the Marauder very well himself.


	3. 7 Teddy and George

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKRowling, so it isn't mine

 **Chapter Beta:** None, in fact, This has been written for less than 24 hours, so it might still need editing **  
**

 **Chapter Title: 7. Chapter 3: George and Teddy  
**

"Un'cl' Geog'?" Teddy asked, looking up at George from where he was playing with a trick wand and some color changing blocks on the floor. Angelina was laying on the floor handing Teddy blocks out of his reach.

George closed the door behind himself as he came back into the living room. He smiled at Teddy, today he had Angelina's skin and George's read hair, and George wondered if that's what his an Angelina's children would look like. Maybe they'd find out, after he gave her the ring.

"Hey there Teddy Bear, I have something I want you to give Uncle Harry when he gets here, ok?" George asked him as he squatted down to be closer to eye level with the toddler.

"Un'cl' Har'y?" Teddy asked him, looking around as if checking Harry hadn't apparated into the room.

"Yeah, we're going to give him a present, ok?" George knew Harry would accept anything Teddy gave him. The best way to prank Harry with food was by getting Teddy to agree to help.

"Yea, pres't!" Teddy made grabby hands at George, so George gave Teddy a toy pigmipuff, a bright orange, and much larger than the creatures were naturally. He'd only recently started selling toys for little kids, expanding into the under Hogwarts age group, now that they had Teddy to consider toys for. The toy pigmipuff's were new, usually for kids who's parents didn't want them to have pets yet.

"Good boy, Teddy, we'll make a Marauder out of you yet." George smiled wide, thinking of the new Lion Liquorice. The Canary Cremes were so popular he'd decided to try and add to the line, stariting with Hogwarts house mascots. Maybe once he got Harry with the new confection, he could get some help for ideas for the other three.


End file.
